<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon Run by Creaky_Kelpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470348">The Moon Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creaky_Kelpie/pseuds/Creaky_Kelpie'>Creaky_Kelpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mythic melting pot AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kyoutani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - After High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Bugs find Yahaba delicious, But like years after the fact, But things get a little furry there, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Copious Amounts of Slick, Dacryphilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, High school crushes, Human Yahaba, Hunting play/ Chase play, I don't know if I need to add this, Kyoutani gets aggressive but Yahaba's totally into it, M/M, Mentions of Oikawa Toru, Mythic melting pot AU, No mpreg, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Werewolf Kyoutani, Werewolf Sex, Yahaba questioning his recklessness until he gets that dick, You know because getting dicked by a werewolf, for a while towards the end, omega yahaba, rough sex?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creaky_Kelpie/pseuds/Creaky_Kelpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a bad idea, one of Yahaba's more magnificent of fuck-ups.  Examining his life choices he's beginning to get an alarming picture of just how much of a fetish for life-threatening situations he has.  At least he's not dealing with vampires or an angry Orc this time.  No, he thought it would be a glorious idea to 'not' try out Alpha werewolf cock in a safe controlled outside of full moon setting. No of course not, that would be too easy, that would be too safe. Instead, here he is running through a forest on an Omega Run that is exclusively geared towards werewolves and human omegas with a kink for the Wolfie individuals. Great idea.  Never mind the possibility of broken bones, anal tearing, cuts, and bites... No~... of course not, none of that matters...  All because Yahaba got horny and made an impulse decision to go get himself a primal style dicking in the forest... On a full moon... With a mythical Beast that is both bigger and stronger than he is, that could go wolf at any minute.<br/>Gloriousness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mythic melting pot AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a bad idea, one of Yahaba's more magnificent of fuck-ups.  Examining his life choices he's beginning to get an alarming picture of just how much of a fetish for life-threatening situations he has.  At least he's not dealing with vampires or an angry Orc this time.  No, he thought it would be a glorious idea to 'not' try out Alpha werewolf cock in a safe controlled outside of full moon setting. No of course not, that would be too easy, that would be too safe. Instead, here he is running through a forest on an Omega Run that is exclusively geared towards werewolves and human omegas with a kink for the Wolfie individuals. Great idea.  Never mind the possibility of broken bones, anal tearing, cuts, and bites... No~... of course not, none of that matters...  All because Yahaba got horny and made an impulse decision to go get himself a primal style dicking in the forest... On a full moon... With a mythical Beast that is both bigger and stronger than he is, that could go wolf at any minute.  Gloriousness. </p><p> </p><p>The Moon Run, was meant to be a Chase play sex in the forest kind of deal for singles and couples. Unlike the old Omega runs where, if an omega was caught they were bond marked, tying them to the alpha that caught them. Unless you were a previously declared couple on your sign-up forms for the run you weren't allowed to bond your partner without facing legal action from the group hosting the Moon Run.  Otherwise, Yahaba would have never even humored the Moon Run when Oikawa suggested it. The Run was simple,  hosted on a reserved extensive Park property,  the omegas would line up at the starting line and at the first gun, they would run into the forest using whatever survival tactics they knew to make themselves hard to catch.  Then, 15 minutes later the alphas would lineup and at the second gun, they would be released into the forest to hunt down their night's partner.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Yahaba had really started mentally kicking himself the run has already begun, the gun announcing the release of the alphas into the forest had just gone off a moment before, sealing his fate.  Of course, there were safe zones on the course for those who change their mind. However, the chances of actually finding and making it to one of those before one of the wolf alphas have caught up to him was pretty slim. Yahaba's Human after all, not nearly as fast as the werewolf omegas. The only thing keeping him relatively calm is the fact that the werewolves will probably be able to pick up on the human scent he exudes, and might be more careful with him?  Yeah! let's cling to that idea. Who knows maybe he'll even be passed up because he's a human male omega?</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba tries not to think too hard as he zigzags through the trees and hobbles his way across the stones of a creek.   His thoughts Venture back to the group of alphas from when the omegas were lining up to take off into the forest.  He could have sworn he had seen a familiar blond hairstyle mixed in with the lot, but that was ridiculous.  Kyoutani plays volleyball professionally now, he didn't have time for things like this. Yahaba wouldn't get his hopes up. Though it would make sense if the blonde turned out to be a werewolf this whole time.</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba can hear them now, the omegas that had already been caught, or at least one couple nearby. Right, a good reason to keep moving forward,  maybe he could climb a tree to wait this out.   Apparently, that creek winds it's way back and forth through the forest because he's found it again mentally saying just 'fuck it! wet shoes are worth obscuring his sent for a while.'  The ash-blonde drops down into the creek and follows it, cutting his trail off and starting it at a different point. He remembered something like this being done in one of his survivalist Adventure novels he read when he was 13. He's surprised that he's made it this far, and he's guessing that it's been about 30? maybe 40? minutes since the run started. Climbing out of the creek he takes off again the uncomfortable squelch of his tennis shoes slowing him down a bit so they don't slip off. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all, he's probably going to have blisters from the moisture after this.  </p><p> </p><p>Not too far off Yahaba hears a howl, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Perhaps his luck has run out, he thinks. There was definitely something wrong with him, the ash-blond thinks to himself,  the fear and the excitement making slick dribble down the inside of his pant leg. </p><p> </p><p>Yahaba started barreling through the brush.  Eventually, he finds himself in a large clearing of ferns that stand up to his ribs in height, thick as can be.  He decides this is where he's going to hide,  the ash-blond rather preferring not to be ripped out of a tree if that howl really is after him.  He wades into the greenery before diving down beneath the branches, curling up close to the base of one making sure the green canopy above him covers him completely.  There he lies and waits, trying to calm his breathing. </p><p> </p><p>Yahaba is both pleased and terrified at how short a time that It had taken from him hiding to him hearing crashes in the brush coming from the way he came into the clearing.  He could hear the Alpha's hard breathing as they stopped at the edge of the sea of ferns.   The ash-blond barely dared to breathe, trying to make his breaths as quiet and soft as he can.  The alpha hasn't moved on, and Yahaba just knows it's because they're well aware that they have caught up to him.  Slowly the alpha begins to pick their way through the ferns teasingly slow as if toying with the omega.  </p><p> </p><p>The ferns are too Thick for Yahaba to see the alpha's feet. So it is a gut-wrenching surprise when lightning-fast he is caught and hoisted up out of the sea of green and over a shoulder.  Did he make a girlish scream? yes.  Does it matter? no.  The alpha has caught him now.  The ash-blonde screws his eyes shut bracing himself for more manhandling before the scent filling the air around them fully registers. It's such a nice scent, sun-baked quartz stone, and orange cloves. Heart-stoppingly familiar.</p><p> </p><p>To Yahaba's surprised, the form whose shoulder he's slung over was still human, not in demi-wolf and not a fully-fledged wolf.   The brunette lifted and craned as best he could on the alpha's shoulder, trying to get a look to see a bleached yellow buzz cut.  It had to be Kyoutani, it just had to. Yahaba couldn't settle until he knew for certain it was his previous teammate from high school.  A familiar growl rumbled out of the alpha ''will you quit squirming around?!  It's like trying to hold a freshly caught fish. Don't make me drop you Yahaba!'' Yes, the brunette definitely recognizes that harsh biting voice.  </p><p> </p><p>Like a spell being cast all the fear and tension left his body making him a limp noodle on the alpha's shoulder. Finally, safe. ''Thank God it's you Mad Dog~'' Yahaba breathed out, giving the taller man a few pats on the back.  The alpha scoffed and gave the shorter man a hard slap on the ass, earning an indignant Yelp. ''Don't act like you've been saved! I finally got ahold of your skinny ass!  and I'm going to teach your body the shape of my cock!'' The alpha snarled. So many High School sexual fantasies rushed back to Yahaba's mind making the ash-blond twitch and groan in the bottle blonde's grasp, his inner omega screaming 'yes!', and how much 'this is exactly where he should be'.  As if to accentuate the point, a fresh wave of slick slid down his inner thigh. ''fffFuuck'' the alpha groaned at the scent of the fresh slick, and then they were moving again. Kyoutani seemingly having a specific destination in mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yahaba shouldn't have gotten his hopes up about a comfortable place for them to settle down for the night. This was an Omega Run after all. So when Kyoutani finally found a clear patch of forest floor with a layer of dead leaves he deemed thick enough and fit enough to lay on, he got down on his knees and unceremoniously dropped the brunette onto his back amidst them.  No sooner was the omega properly laid out then the alpha was on top of him.  The taller man nipping and sucking at what bare skin of Yahaba's neck there was, pushing at the shorter man's hoodie to try and get it up and off him.  As if the onslaught of Kyoutani's touches weren't enough to overwhelm him, the alpha's scent was growing much stronger now filled with arousal, everything about the alpha filling Yahaba's every sense.</p><p> </p><p>Dizzy, and desperately turned on now, Yahaba clawed at Kyoutani's jacket just as eager to get the skin on skin contact.  With a frustrated growl, the alpha pulled away from sucking a mark into the omegas neck, unzipping his jacket and peeling the offending fabric off to be tossed somewhere to the side, Kyoutani shirtless underneath much like Yahaba with his own hoodie.  He then grabbed the omega's hoodie and yanked it over his head and off. The brunette was relieved that he had thought ahead and worn clothes that he didn't mind ruining for this run. </p><p> </p><p>Leaves and small twigs bit at the brunette's back as the bottle-blonde was on him again, fingertips biting into the bare flesh of his waist and ribs, kissing at his neck and chest all tongue and teeth. Yahaba dug his heels into the dirt and leaves to push his hips up against Kyoutani's, desperate for friction. Taking the desperate rutting as permission be alpha dropped his hips down grinding against the omega. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Kyoutani claimed Yahaba's lips in a kiss, pushing his tongue past the omega's teeth to taste him, claim him. ''fffFinally your mine you infuriating bitch!~  so perfect~ and all mine~''   the bottle-blond bit out between harsh kisses, making the man beneath him wine and reach up to cling to him. yes yes yes fuck yes!  Screamed through the brunette's mind.  So many times back in high school he challenged the alpha, imagined the bottle-blond just grabbing him, pinning him down, and taking him. Yahaba practically daring the yankii boy to retaliate. Now. now finally! He could touch the alpha, taste him, feel him, real and solid against him, their bodies rocking in the leaves with the force of their grinding. </p><p> </p><p>Feverish kisses and urgent touches, it wasn't enough, the friction wasn't enough.  The omega wined deep in his throat before pushing the alpha away. '' Mad Dog~ hurry up and take these off~'' Yahaba wined. ''Kentarou!''  the alpha snarled. ''what?'' the omega paused in his whining. '' it's not Mad Dog! it's Kentarou! And you'll say it properly!''  the taller man bit out in a growl that left no room for debate. ''Kentarou~''  the brunette wined almost frustrated to tears at this point, the bottle-blond having paused in his movements to drive his point home. ''Kentarou what?'' the Alpha coaxed, coupled with a teasing thrust of his hips. '' dammit!~''  The omega practically sobbed. ''Kentarou what?''  the taller man repeated. ''Kentarou! Alpha! please~ take these damn sweat pants off me and breed me already~'' Yahaba begged,  hot fat frustrated tears falling now. Now a true mess underneath the bottle-blonde.  The site was almost too much for the alpha.  He hadn't expected such a desperate plea from the proud omega beneath him. Kyoutani dropped his head with an over-sensitized grown. He finally had his high-school crush beneath him and it was almost too much.</p><p> </p><p>It was getting harder and harder for Kyoutani to keep the wolf in his veins at bay,  his skin feeling too tight with the itch to shift.  The heady scent of Yahaba making it hard to concentrate, cinnamon, apples, and cream, making his mouth water.  He knew he was in the pre-stages of the shift, he was a bit taller than he was when they started now, and he could feel the tingling of ears and a tail forming.  He had to hurry he had to fuck Yahaba before he went full Demi wolf.  Quickly he flipped the omega onto his hands and knees yanking down the sweat pants struggling to get them over the brunette's shoes and off.  The shorter man arching his back and wiggling his hips.  So fucking eager~, the glisten of slick dribbling down his thighs.  Kyoutani oh so wanted to taste it but he knew he didn't have enough time.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani put a steadying hand on the back of Yahaba's hips before sliding two fingers into the omega.  To his relief, the fingers went in smoothly without any resistance, a testament to how turned on the brunette was. This was good, this might actually work, the omega might be able to take him in his demi form.  The thought was dizzying.  Quickly he worked the third finger in, twisting and spreading them, the shorter man working himself back on the intrusion with desperate wines. The alpha let out a pleased Rumble when more slick gushed out over his fingers trailing down his wrist and his omega's thighs. Kyoutani hoped that he would be able to call Yahaba his after this.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani's skin began to prickle, no more time, it was now or never.  He pulled off his own basketball shorts quickly scooping up slick from along Yahaba's thighs, using it to coat his length.  The alpha lined up, pressing the head of his cock against the omega's hole.  The shorter man letting out a low moan at the contact.  Slowly he fed his cock into the omega's eager asshole, pressing steadily until his hips met the ash-blondes ass.  The fit wasn't too tight yet, this could work. Kyoutani thought with hope as his teeth began to sharpen, and his nails became claws, but he had to start moving.  He ground his hips a few times before starting up his thrusts proper, basking in the feel of Yahaba's heated walls. ''Kentarou'' The omega moaned, every nerve inside of him lit up with the feel of the alphas cock.</p><p> </p><p>It was so much and it was so perfect Yahaba thought dizzily, rocking his hips back to meet Kyoutani's thrusts. It already felt so perfect, like his largest dildo.  But this was different, the heat of the alpha's length inside him, almost searing, the feel of the taller man's hands on his hips, and the overall heat radiating off of him, fever hot, common for werewolves. Why had Yahaba never tried this before? it was amazing~.  The alpha above him, his~ Alpha~, thrust into him.  </p><p> </p><p>Rocking with the thrusts, he could feel the taller man's length throb inside him, and almost impossibly It felt like it got bigger every time it did so. ''kentarou~'' the omega moaned,  for what he didn't know. '' I know, I know, I've got you, Shigeru~  you're doing so well for me~  so perfect~ we're almost there~'' the Alpha grit out, his voice deeper and more growly now. </p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani's cock was so big now that with every thrust it dragged along Yahaba's prostate, sending white-hot shocks of pleasure up and down his spine, making his back arch harder. Moans, cries, and the Kentarou's falling from his lips like a desperate mantra. The alpha answering him with moans of his own and reverent words. ''Shigeru~ yes, so good for me my omega.~''  The bottle blondes inner alpha and wolf in full agreement about the omega beneath him.  'Mine mine MINE!  Mate! Claim!' but he couldn't mark the brunette, not tonight, he wasn't allowed to tonight, and he knew that they'd have to make this a true decision.  So the alpha gave Yahaba his everything with every thrust,  mentally praying that the omega would be his after tonight. That he'd still want him when dawn came.</p><p> </p><p>The pleasure sung through Yahaba's veins, making his mind fuzzy, hardly able to register the leaves, dirt, and twigs biting into his palms and knees from the forest floor beneath him. Kyutani's knot beginning to swell, catching with each push and pull of it through the omega's abused hole.  It was euphoric,  the feel of the brunette's walls tight around his cock.  The waves of pleasure making the omega twitch and shiver with every drag along his prostate.  The bottle-blond now fully shifted into his demi wolf form. </p><p> </p><p>Absently a Faraway thought drifted through Yahaba's mind, a feeling of soft belly fur rubbing against his back and claws biting into his hips.  'This was really happening!' Those fears he had earlier in the night so far away, drowned in the pleasure of the werewolf fucking him into the ground. </p><p> </p><p>All Too Soon the white-hot heat being stirred up in his belly with every thrust finally overflowed, Yahaba cuming with a sharp cry, clawing his fingers into the forest floor beneath him.  It was too soon, to close, the alpha not quite having reached his peak yet, pounding mercilessly into him even past the point of oversensitivity.  The omegas cock twitching weekly at the continued pleasure, spent but unable to relax. ''Kentarou!  Please!~''  the brunette sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>He was there~, kyoutani was there~, just one last little...~  The alpha placed a large hand between the omegas shoulder blades pushing the shorter Man's Chest to the ground, bringing the angle just right, and with one last push of his hips and a howl of pleasure he drove his not fully home, where it caught and swelled locking them together.  As waves of pleasure from his release washed through his every fiber, tight heat around his cock. </p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani thrust shallowly inside the omega as best he could, locked together as they are. Milking his knot with the tight constrict of Yahaba's inner walls, his knot pushing relentlessly against the omega's prostate.  The ash-blonde letting out shocked cries at the abuse to his prostate before shuttering his way through another orgasm, a weak dribble from his cock, the only spend he had left. He felt boneless, only kept off the ground by the alpha's grip around his ribs and waist.</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba could feel each load as it poured into him so hot and So Perfect. The omega purring with exhausted satisfaction as his belly already swollen with the alphas cock filled out just that much more with cum.  Extra Strength birth control was a good idea before this trip into the forest he thought absently, calm enough, and clear-headed enough now that his afterglow was fading.  A pleased alpha purr rumbling out from deep in Kyoutani's chest in response to the omega's own.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani, careful as to not jostle their connection, wrapped his arms around Yahaba and rolled onto his back to rest boneless, the omega laying on the alphas soft belly fur.  The two of them lay there catching their breath and calming down, satisfied and content, purring back and forth at each other. Yahaba's a light rickety sound, and Kyutani's radiating deep in his chest, deep and rumbly.  The Omega carefully stretched, languidly taking stock of his body.  To the brunette's knowledge he had several scratches on his ribs and hips,  scrapes on his palms, knees, and back from the forest floor.  But most apparent was the dull ache in his Limbs, back and ass,  he's pretty sure he's not going to be walking quite right for a few days after this. He places a hand on his belly and groans at how big it is.  This Moon Run had been a stellar idea.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Yahaba became chilled from the cool night air on his sweat-slick skin, the only source of heat the searing presence of the werewolf beneath him.  This wasn't the most comfortable position and he felt something land on his arm.  Reflexively he slapped his hand down on it, coming away with a bit of blood and a crushed mosquito.  Just great. The laying position is awkward, he's cold and he's going to be eaten alive by bugs,  this is why he doesn't do this kind of thing. Kyoutani presses his muzzle into the crook of the omega's neck breathing in their mixed scent perfectly content with their positions.</p><p> </p><p>After another mosquito landed on his thigh, Yahaba spoke up. ''hey Kentarou?'' he ventured, the alpha giving him a hum of acknowledgment. ''After your knot goes down can we head back?  I kind of want to go home to my shower, air conditioning, and bed.''  The bottle-blond froze at the brunette's words, not even daring to breathe. ''I see... If that's what you want''  the alpha flinched at just how disappointed he sounded even to his own ears.   The Omega obviously caught on to his tone because he reached and smacked him on the muzzle. ''Don't do that! I don't care if you take up most of my bed, I just want to be back in my comfy apartment.~'' Kyoutani's heart stuttered a beat. ''yeah?''  he hazard. ''yeah~'' Yahaba said with a smile that bled even into his tone.</p><p> </p><p>10 more minutes of knot, another mosquito bite, a quick word with Kyoutani's friend, a 20-minute car ride, the alpha shifting back into human form, and a 20-minute shower later, finally found the two curled up in Yahaba's bed.  The brunette lay with his head on the bottle-blonde's chest, tracing lazy circles into the alpha's hip bone. Yahaba was in the middle of a yawn when a thought occurred to him making him bolt upright. ''hey Kentarou? Did Oikawa suggest you go to the Moon Run tonight!?''  the omega blurted. Kyoutani looked at him with confusion before realization made his eyes go wide and he to set up. ''That bastard! Years later and he's still pulling our strings!'' he snarled.  The alpha was about to go into a tirade of what he was going to do to the older omega when the brunette beside him began to laugh. ''maybe let him off the hook this time.'' Yahaba nearly wheezed in his laughter.  The bottle-blond cocked his head in question before the brunette spoke again. ''think about it. this time was a good thing. you wouldn't be where we are right now if he hadn't.''  he punctuated with a kiss to the alpha's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani sighed pushing forward to deepen the kiss. ''this time is okay'' he said when they finally broke apart for air.  A moment later the alpha's brows scrunched together and thought. ''Shigeru? Does this?'' he gestured between them ''mean that you're mine now?'' the bottle-blond said nervously.  The omega tapped his lip with a hum ''I don't know~ you may have to buy me lunch first.~'' the brunette said in mock seriousness.  This was obviously lost on the taller man because he gave a dejected ''oh''.  Exasperatedly, the brunette grabbed the bottle-blonde's face, pulling him to look at him. ''I was just playing~  Yes I'm Yours~  but only as long as You are Mine, you big dumb wolf!~'' Yahaba said before smooshing their lips together in another kiss. ''you little shit!~'' Kyoutani growls playfully before giving the brunette another more deep, passionate kiss. </p><p> </p><p>One kiss became many, the two rolling to embrace each other, morning finding them lazily draped, tangled up in each other, and excited about the days to come.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>